A Beginning Rivalry
by Valicity
Summary: This is a story where James and Snapes were friends the other marauders dont like snape though. But theirs a catch Snape and James have something in common which might not be to good for the both of them. Laughs, pranks, etc.. Please read and review.
1. The Beginning

**Beginning Rivalry(repost)  
  
James point of view**  
  
It's my first day of school at Hogwarts. Right now I'm in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with 2 of my new friends. There names are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin there cool there both pranksters like me and were going for a record on detentions. I met this girl with red hair her name is Lily she's nice and my other new friend I think I have a crush on her  
  
When we finally got there we met up with a giant man and he brought us to these boats and said only four people to one. In our boat Me, Sirius, Remus, and another guy with black hair got into our boat.  
  
"Hi I'm James Potter and these are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who are you?" I said pointing to each of my friends and sticking my hand out.  
  
"Severus Snape." he said shaking my hand. All of us talked for a while then we became friends. Well, at least I got along with Severus Sirius and Remus didn't seem to like him very much, although I had no idea why. When we finally got to Hogwarts it was amazing. When the big man called Hagrid took us inside an old lady had us line up for the sorting she placed a hat on the stool and said something the hat sang then she started calling names.  
  
"What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked Severus  
  
"I don't really know either Slytherin or Gryffindor."  
  
"Well I think I'm a be in Gryffindor."  
  
"We'll see." he said simply I only listened when people I knew or seen went up.  
  
"Black Sirius." Mcgonogal called out  
  
"Good luck." I told him before he went up. Like 30 seconds later the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Yea I thought now I definitely had to get into Gryffindor. Some other people went up then.  
  
"Evans Lily." Ooh it's that girl I like I hope she's in Gryffindor. After a minute the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" yes.  
  
"Lupin Remus." after a couple minutes the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
A lot of other people went up but I wasn't paying attention until I heard that Pettigrew kid we met he was before me he got Gryffindor. Then I heard it.  
  
"Potter James." okay here I go I went up sat on the stool and placed the hat on my head it talked. 'Oh your fate points it out your an easy one Gryffindor." It shouted the last word as I made my way over to the Gryffindor table where my friends congratulated me. Some other names were called then my friend was up.  
  
"Snape Severus." After a minute to my disappointment it shouted "Slytherin!" and he made his way over to the Slytherin table.  
  
  


***  
A week later when we were done with our classes I went to talk to Severus. I found him on the quidditch field practicing.  
  
"So your gonna try out next year?" I asked him  
  
"Yup you?"  
  
"Yeah, what position do you play."  
  
"Keeper. you?"  
  
"Chaser, if we both make it we'll be competing."  
  
"No matter nothing wrong with a little competition, not scared to play me are you James." He said grinning  
  
"Of course not just stating the obvious. Sirius is trying out for beater."  
  
"He can do what he wants I don't care. Do you know Lily Evans?"  
  
"Yeah she's in my house and a friend. Why?"  
  
"Oh know reason just seeing who you know or not."  
  
"Alrighty um why aren't you friends with Sirius?" I asked  
  
"I just don't like him." he said looking slightly annoyed with the question I decided not to bother with it.  
  
"Well are you friends with Remus?"  
  
"No I don't like that guy he's to well... I just don't like them and I especially don't like that Pettigrew. To think of it I don't like that Frank or Eric or..."  
  
"Okay I guess we've established that you don't like my friends, well I don't like yours either. Malfoy is a stuck up git Crabbe and Goyle are brainless idiots. There's Avery, Nott a huge list..."  
  
"Okay I get the point you hate my friends I hate yours no matter."  
  
"Alright Severus I have to get back see you in potions and transfiguration tomorrow."  
  
"Bye James." he said and we headed in different directions to our respectable common rooms.

**Severus Point of view**  
  
Me and James had always been friends since the first day we met but I never got along with his and he didn't get along with mine. My friends told me he's just a muggle-loving-fool. But muggles were Alright and he can like who he wants. When I got to my common room I saw Lucius there waiting for me.  
  
"So Severus talking with Mr. mudblood-lover again."  
  
"He's not a mudblood-lover he only has two muggle friends that I know of that Pettigrew kid and _L-i-l-y_." I said the last part sighing. All along I liked Lily she was pretty and seemed nice and she hung out with James and his friends she had friends of her own to I supposed.  
  
"Why do you say her name like that? Does widdle Sevy wevy have a crush on da widdle mudbwood."  
  
"Very funny Lucius, if I'm right don't you got it for Narcissa."  
  
"Hey she wants me and she's not a mudblood she's a pure. One of the normals."  
  
"Yeah.... Anyway I'm tired see you tomorrow." I said and went up to my dorm to sleep.  
  
**JJJJ******

**The Next Day**

In James dorm a hyper Sirius who was eating sweets all morning woke him up. Sirius was jumping on James's bed and screaming into his ear until James fell off his bed.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" James screamed sitting on the floor with his sheets all over him.  
  
"Hiya James what's the matter with you why you siting on the floor is it fun it's time to get up you sleep to long let's get Remus Jaaaames." Sirius said in one breath jumping up and down.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Yes James."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"Okay but let's wake Remus up." he said still bouncing around. They went over to Remus's bed and Sirius did the same to Remus as he did to James which ended up with Remus on the floor his sheets all over himself.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Remus."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Remus asked confused, sitting on the floor with sheets all over him looking up at Sirius.  
  
"Because I had to wake you up."  
  
"Don't worry about him Remus he did the same to me he's just hyper see all sweet packages."  
  
"Oh no." Remus said finally getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"What to do today hmm pranking on people's playing with Lily finding new girls so many choices."  
  
"I like pranking myself but on who." Remus said and Sirius whispered in his ear getting an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"You guys no pranking on my friends I think we should get Lily and find something to do with her." James said knowing they were talking about Severus.  
  
"Fine let's go then." Sirius said with a low face.  
  
They went down stairs to the common room Sirius bouncing the whole way where they saw Lily sitting on the armchair reading. She looked up from her book.  
  
"Hi you guys why up so early." she asked  
  
"Well this freak is hyper and woke us up." James said pointing to Sirius.  
  
"So you screamed." James and Remus nodded.

Lily giggles, "Sirius you look like tigger when you bounce like that."

"Teegger?" James questioned

"Muggle cartoon character never mind."

"What do you wanna doooooooooooooooooooo." Sirius said shaking his head like mad.  
  
"Um go to breakfast in like five minutes, then go to our double potions." Lily said  
  
"What! No, not double potions with those stupid Slytherins especially since Malfoy and Snape are there." Remus said  
  
"I don't see what your problem is Remus your partnered with Sirius Lily's with Bella and I'm with Severus so why complain."  
  
"Because just being in the same room with him is soooooooooooooooooooooooo terrible." Sirius said  
  
"It doesn't matter come on let's get to breakfast." James said  
  
"Fine." they all said and left for the great hall.  
  
After they ate they headed for the potions dungeon. When they got there, they were only Gryffindors in at the moment they took their seats.  
  
"James." Remus said from across the table  
  
"Yeah Remus."  
  
"How can you put up with Snape I mean hes soo (so-oh)...." Remus stopped because Severus just walked in.  
  
"Hi James."  
  
"Hi Severus." Pretty soon all the Slytherins had come in.  
  
"Okay class take your seat it's time to start." The potions teacher Professor Kerine. (Care-i-nae)  
  
"Today we are working on a shrinking potion." he said "And I hope some of you take everything we do in this class seriously we don't need jokers." he said glaring at the Marauders.  
  
After James and Severus finished with a perfect potion the professor stood up again.  
  
"If anyone needs help," he said looking over at the Gryffindors "Mr. Snape here has made a perfect potion."  
  
"That's Alright professor you don't have to only look at us Gryffindors were doing fine but I see they need help as they got their hands up." Sirius said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"How dare you talk to me in that tone." the professor said but Snape cut him off.  
  
"It's okay professor I will help them and James can help people too."  
  
"Fine." The professor said giving in to his favorite students words.

JJJJ

**Later that day**

They had transfiguration with the Slytherins. In class they were to turn their chairs into bunnies. James and Sirius were partners, Remus and Lily, Peter and Bella, and Severus was with Luicus.  
  
After a few minutes of kids trying to transfigure their desks James and Sirius started they got it on their first try. Mcgonogal saw it and told them it was very good and gave them one of her rare smiles, then she went over to some other kids who finished. Since they didn't like bunnies they turned it into a dog. Then Mcgonogal came back.  
  
"Mr. potter Mr. Black why is it that your wonderful bunny is now a dog." Mcgonogal said with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Well you see this bunny was an evil alien. It tried to steal our wands and curse us with them, then take us back to it's mothership but we wouldn't let it, we were on to it's evil scheme. So we started fighting I hit the bunny with a left James hit it with a right. Then the bunny kicked us both and tired to call backup but we so we turned it into a nice dog before it had a chance." Sirius said  
  
"Very interesting story Mr. Black but I fail to see how a desk could be an alien."  
  
"Oh it's because the desk was possessed by the alien." Said James  
  
"This would be a very good tale if any of it actually happened."  
  
"No, no you don't understand it really happened." James whined  
  
"Yeah come on Minnie." Sirius said  
  
"Mr. Potter Mr. Black why is it you always make up these stories when you've done something. And don't call me Minnie!" said Mcgonogal obviously annoyed  
  
"Well we say the stories because their true." said Sirius looking hurt  
  
"Would it be easier if I just gave you both detentions."  
  
"Probably." James said  
  
"Okay then detention tonight at 10:00 PM now let's continue with this class." She said then walked away.  
  
Lily looked at them. "Do you guys come up with these stories on the spot or have you been rehearsing." Lily said  
  
"Oh no we don't rehearse we make it up on the spot, wait a minute it really happened." Sirius explained  
  
"Yeah." Lily said giving them her normal you-have-issues look.  
  
JJJJ

Later that day in the common room.  
  
"So Siri what's our schedule." James said  
  
"Well tonight we have detention 10:00 then tomorrow we have one at 9:00 PM 11:00, and 12:00. The next day one at 8:00 then another at 9:30. And the rest of the week goes like that." said Sirius reading off of a little notebook that had a picture of the marauders on it chasing Luicus around with a dungbomb.  
  
"What about me." Remus said  
  
"Oh you have the same except one at 9:00 PM today." Sirius said  
  
"Me." Peter asked.  
  
"You have one each day of this week so far." Sirius said looking into the notebook again.  
  
"You guys got any prank ideas." Lily asked looking them over.  
  
"Were just making some stuff that'll make Malfoy and Mrs. Norris sing Opera. Mrs. Norris will dance and Malfoy will sing with horns on their heads." Said Sirius with his trade mark lopsided grin on his face. Lily had to admit Sirius wasn't bad looking neither were the other Marauders not counting Peter. But they weren't in her opinion as good looking as James.  
  
"We were going to make Snape do it but a certain person transfiguring the horns and doing other stuff in this prank wouldn't cooperate if we did." Remus said looking at James "I'm not saying any names (coughJamescough) but this person is very mean to do that (coughJamescough)"  
  
"Shut up Remus you guys are not allowed to prank my friends for all I care prank the hole damn Slytherin house as long as Severus is not there. But if you do decide to prank him I just wont cooperate unless its an all in the name of fun one." James said looking at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Fine, we might just do that to James."  
  
"Do what Sirius?"  
  
"Prank the hole damn Slytherin house but if Snape gets in the way of our pranks thats his problem." Sirius said the last part quietly.  
  
"Let's sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**The next morning**

 In the great hall at breakfast Malfoy and Mrs. Norris started singing opera after the hall cracked up, Malfoy ran out the hall Mcgonogal came over to the Marauders.  
  
"Who did this?" Mcgonogal said looking angrily in the marauders direction  
  
"Cause Minnie I have no idea what you are talking about" Sirius said  
  
"Okay let's do it the easy way detention at 9:00 PM."  
  
"Sorry professor we already have detention with Professor Flitwick at 9:00 PM."  
  
"Fine 8:30 and don't be late."  
  
"Okay by Minnie." luckily Mcgonogal was gone before she could here that.  
  
"Willy rass da dere degg?" Sirius asked him mouth full  
  
"What?" Lily asked  
  
"He said can you pass the eggs." Remus said  
  
"Oh get it yourself its right by your arm."  
  
"But my hand hurts."  
  
"Here." James said and threw the eggs at Sirius. Then Sirius threw some jello at Remus for no apparent reason. Then Remus threw his potatoes at Sirius but he ducked and it hit Lily. Lily threw some pudding at Sirius then Sirius dumped his milk on Bella. After that they all left out of the great hall to change again then went to their first class.


	2. Fights, Friends, and Tutoring

Disclaimer: So far I own nothing except the plot, and if I decide to make up some characters then I'll own them. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N Please Read and Review  
  
  
  
JJJJ  
  
**  
A Beginning Rivalry  
  
Ch 2**  
  
After all their classes everyone but Sirius went to the common room he had to stay late and talk to the professor and told them to go ahead without him. On the way back Sirius ran into Severus causing all their stuff to fall on the ground.  
  
"Look what you did freak." Severus said to Sirius picking his stuff up.  
  
"You ran into me you git."  
  
"Idiot." Snape kept muttering as he picked his stuff up. Then Luicus came down the hall.  
  
"What happened Severus?" Luicus said glaring at Sirius.  
  
"This idiot ran into me, causing all my stuff to fall."  
  
"Oh so the mudblood lover deliberately ran into you." He said Snape nodded.  
  
"A**wipe." Sirius said then jumped on Luicus and started punching him.  
  
**At the same time**

In the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I wonder why Sirius is taking so long." Remus said  
  
"I don't know let's go see where he is you guys stay here." Lily said then she and Remus left the common room.  
  
**Back in a corridor**

Snape joined in the fight and he and Lucius started double teaming Sirius. Then suddenly Lucius was pulled off Sirius and pushed to the ground by Remus, and then he jumped on him and started punching. They continued like this until Lily yelled.  
  
"STOP!" they all stopped completely in weird positions. One with Severus on top of Sirius a fist up ready to punch and Sirius fist ready to block it frozen in the air. Two Remus on top of Lucius his fist nearly on his face and Luicus getting ready to close his eyes frozen. It would look like time just froze to someone else. "That's better before you continue fighting I just wanna know why you're fighting in the first place." she asked  
  
Severus never had anything against Lily so he might as well answer. "Because this idiot ran into me, knocked all my stuff down then Lucius came and Black jumped him, so I jumped him too then this guy came and jumped Lucius." Severus said pointing to everyone he was indicating.  
  
"What! Don't believe him Lily he ran into me in the hall then Lucius came said I was a mudblood lover then I jumped him and then Remus came."  
  
"You lie." Snape said venomously   
  
"Hey!" Lucius shouted, "Why tell the mudblood anyway she has nothing to do with this." as he said that Remus stated punching him again Sirius jumped off Severus and onto Lucius.  
  
"Wait!" Severus yelled everyone stopped again "Lucius why can't she know because she's muggle born?"  
  
"Because their dumb, duh." he said like it was very obvious this got him another punch from Sirius.  
  
"Says who? Lily is top student in our year she's muggle born, dumb huh. Come on Lucius let's just go." Severus said then Luicus got up and they both left.  
  
Later that day after dinner when everyone was eating the great hall Lily caught up with Severus and tapped him.  
  
"Thanks." she said  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Defending me now I know why James is your friend, you're not as bad as Sirius and Remus may say."  
  
"Uh your welcome, bye." he said looking into her green eyes. Feeling kind of awkward _'Wow I never knew how pretty this girl was'_ he thought  
  
"Bye." she said then walked off to her common room. Severus just stood there until Avery tapped him and they went to their common room.  
  
JJJJ

**After that**

in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What was that all about Lily, he insults you calls you a mudblood and you talk to him all friendly what the hell!" Sirius said looking angry  
  
"One it was Malfoy who called me mudblood, Snape defended me and why is it okay for James to befriend Severus but not me." Lily said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine you can be friends with whoever you want." Sirius said and walked up to his dorm. As he went up James who saw it all walked up after him. When Sirius got in James went in right after.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" James yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Why do you go and yell at Lily when all she did was thank Severus it's none of your business what she does, damn." James said still mad  
  
"Sorry, I'm just mad that's all, your already friends with the git I don't want anyone else who is my friend to be his. But it's her choice." he said sitting down on the bed pushing a strand of hair that kept falling into his face behind his ear.  
  
"It's okay Sirius but please don't do it again."  
  
"What again."  
  
"Oh I hate you."  
  
"Your my best friend too James." Sirius said in mock tone.  
  


JJJJ

**Severus's point of view**  
  
In the Slytherin common room  
  
"What was that mudblood's are people too speech about, you trying to make me look bad, what are you on their side now? Are you a mudblood lover?" Lucius said with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"No, no Lucius it's just she personally is someone I don't want to be enemies with." I said giving him a look that says you-know-what-I-mean.  
  
"Oh you like the mudblood, alright now that that's cleared up I'm going to see Narcissa." He said then walked out the common room. I sighed _'Why does Lucius always have to act like that'_ I thought to myself '_never mind it I should be getting sleep anyway.'  
_  
JJJJ

**Then next morning some time after potions**

The marauders were walking down the halls. And they again bumped into Severus.  
  
"Sorry." I said and would of continued walking until I looked up "Oh hi James." I said and my face brightened up until I looked at Black and Lupin and the looks they were giving me. Pettigrew just looked normal, if you could call any of his facial expressions normal.  
  
"Hi Severus, what was are homework in potions I didn't hear because I was to busy laughing." James grinned. By this time we made our way to Transfiguration my last class with the Gryffindors. As we were early we took our seats at a table. I sat at the same table with them because 2 groups sit at one table and I persuaded my group to sit there. James sat by me Black on the other side of him. Lupin and Pettigrew were on the other side of the table.  
  
"At what the teacher and the large amount of warts and crap on his face." I said I was about to tell him that we had no homework but Black spoke up.  
  
"Very observant are we." he said sarcastically but still cold, looking out the window beside him.  
  
"No one was addressing you Black." I said coldly  
  
"As you can see I don't care." He said more coldly  
  
"Okay, okay you guys that's enough I don't want another fight here." James said cutting him off. By this time more people were in the class everybody except my group and the teacher. Lily was with her friends at another table.  
  
"Fine, and no James we didn't have homework." I told him  
  
"Good." He said. Now my group made their way. It was consisting of Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle they sat down.  
  
"Severus will you quit fraternizing with the enemy and come over here." Lucius said from the farthest side of the table. I gave James a look and he nodded then I went over to them, as the class began.  
  
JJJJ  
  
**After History of magic**

 James said bye to Severus and went to the rest of his classes for the day. Right now Sirius and Remus were talking.  
  
"I hate him." Sirius said to Remus  
  
"I know I do to if only we could get James to see that." Remus said  
  
"That's it." Said Sirius his face brightening up. "We'll try and make him see how worthless Snape is bye making Snape do something bad to James, good thinking Remus."  
  
"But I-." He started  
  
"Great job Remus."  
  
"Sirius I-."  
  
"Your so smart man."  
  
"Sirius-oh fuck it" said Remus thinking no use to try and argue with Sirius.  
  
That night Lily was scheduled to tutor someone in charms. She didn't know who Professor Flitwick just told her to meet the person in the charms classroom. When she got there she saw Severus sitting in one o the empty seats. '_Oh so this is who 'I'll be tutoring' _Lily thought to herself '_at least its not Malfoy he sucks at charms too'_. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi Severus."  
  
"Hi Lily are you here to tutor me."  
  
"Yeah so where should we start?"  
  
"From the top I know nothing about charms."  
  
"Okay let's start from the wand and wrist movement." Lily said and it went on like this the night her teaching him numerous things and he did them until the night was over.  
  
"Thanks Lily this really helped."  
  
"Oh your welcome Severus same time tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Night."


End file.
